Babies' of the Group
by SydneyRuby105
Summary: Of the 100 sent to earth, and the 98 that touched the ground. Five kids were under 15. For some reason, kids on the ark start crimes at age 16. So it is very unusual to have these five kids in the sky box.
1. Intro

Of the 100 sent to earth, and the 98 that touched the ground. Five kids were under 15. For some reason, kids on the ark start crimes at age 16. So it is very unusual to have these five kids in the sky box.

Most of the kids are within the same 6 months. Charlotte is by far the youngest at 11. The other four, Thomas, Reagan, Ashlyn, and Laura, are 13-14. Laura is the only 13 year old left, her birthday is next month. Ashlyn and Reagan were arrested together and Laura and Thomas were too.

Ashlyn and Reagan have been friends for years, having grown up in the same section. They both loved reading old earth books. Harry Potter was their favorite. Unfortunately, their love for books, and being able to read them without restriction (as in stealing them from the library), is the first reason they were arrested.

To add to things, they are both strong willed. Ashlyn is louder than Reagan, but doesn't think before she talks. They pissed of many people. Teachers, guards, even a council member or two. That is reason number two. Pissing of council members that come talk to your class is a sure way to get arrested, or reviewed at least. Anyway, they are looking for people to step a toe out of line, so they can decrease the population.

No one knows why Laura and Thomas got arrested. They were locked up 4 months after Reagan and Ashlyn. Laura became their roommate, while Thomas got a cell to himself. All anyone knows is that they were dating when they came in, and are still now.


	2. Launch Ship

Reagan, Ashlyn, and Laura awoke to a loud shout coming from outside their cell. The shout was followed by loud voices, like the guards were leading everyone out or something.

"What the hell is going on?" Ashlyn said, rushing to the window. Laura and Reagan pulled on their day clothes. A plain tee shirt and jeans.

"I dont know! But if the guards are taking us somewhere, I want to be clothed properly." Laura said. She pushed Ashlyn out of the way of the little circular window.

"Fine!" Ashlyn rushed to her bed, and threw on her clothes. "Maybe they are letting us go!"

"I don't think so. More likely to float us all." Reagan spoke at last. "Who knows what goes through those sick bast—" She was inturupted by a guard.

"Prisoners! Stand Facing the wall!" They groaned, Laura got up and walked to the back wall like they wanted, Reagan and Ashlyn didn't. They sat on their beds, facing the wall, just not standing.

Two guards walked into cell. "Stand! Facing the wall!" Reagan and Ashlyn smirked at each other. They weren't stupid so they got up, but as slow as possible.

They took their spots next to Laura. Reagan made the other two look extremely short. She towered over the other two at 5'7. She had dark blonde hair that reached the bottom of her shoulder blades. Laura was in the middle, she is 5'3. She had curly shoulder length hair. It was fiery red, it stood out in the ark crowd because that trait was almost gone. Then little asian Ashlyn, she just barely made it to 5 foot even. Her almost black hair reached the small of her back.

"Turn around, face us." A female guard barked. Ashlyn and Reagan laughed but turned around anyway. "Did I say something funny?" The guard asked. She was very intemadating. She was taller than Reagan.

"Well you said to face the wall and we did, now you tell us to turn around. It's stupid" Reagan began.

"I don't really care." The female guard held a thick black briefcase as her partner pulled three wrist bands out. "Hold out your left arm."

The obeyed, though Ashlyn yawned. The guard clipped the thick metal bands on the girls wrists. He then left the room with the case.

"Move! Quietly! Single file!" The officer barked at them. They complied again. As they left the room, they noticed everyone had the wrist bands and was being led in the same direction. They were lined up according to age, so Charlotte was first, followed by Laura, then Ashlyn, Reagan, and Thomas. Then everyone else.

They were led into a room with many seats and straps. They were told to sit in there assigned seats as gaurds locked them in place. Soon all the guards left.

"What the hell! They are leaving us in here!" Ashlyn said with question and excitement.

"Somethings going on, I just dont know what." Reagan said remaining calm.

"Well I cant think of any reason they would pust us all in here. Unsuervised, not that im complaining." Thomas said.

"I want to know what they are doing with us? Could it be some sort of test—" Laura was cut of by a sudden jolt to the whole craft. Then a video of Chancoller Jaha started playing.

"Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now." Everyone turned to the small screen on the left.

"You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself." People are still silent, truing to find out why they are in this room.

"You are being sent to earth." This statement stops the silence. murmurs go all around. Thomas, Reagan, Ashlyn, and Laura are still dead silent though, to shocked to say anything.

"We have no idea what is waiting for you down there.

If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others.

Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable.

Should you succeed, Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean.

The drop site has been chosen carefully.

Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain.

It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years. Mount Weather is life.

You must locate those supplies one responsibility is stay alive."

Boom! The ship crashed.


	3. We're Back

After the smoke had settled, there was a moment of pure chaos. The seat belts unlocked and everyone made a dash to the door. Thomas, Reagan, Ashlyn, and Laura were pushed to the side, but they could see.

"Don't open the doors!" A blonde yelled as she hopped of the ladder and rushed to the front. The sea of people split before her.

Reagan and Ashlyn met eyes and knew exactly who it was. Thomas and Laura gave them a confused look so, as the blonde was arguing with a tall dark haired guy, they whispered.

"That's Clarke Griffin." Thomas and Laura's eyes got wide and they turned to the scene just as the dark haired guy was hugging a girl.

"I haven't seen my brother in a year." The dark haired girl snapped at Clarke. Everyone was a bit confused until someone off to the right yelled.

"That's Octavia Blake! The girl they found **hidden** under the floor!" The girl, Octavia, lunged in that direction, but was held back by her brother.

"So that's Bellamy then, right?" Thomas whispered to the little group. The girls gave him a 'duh' look. Everyone knew about the Blake kids.

They turned back to the doors just as they opened.

Everyone.

Was.

Silent.

They watched as Octavia jumped off the platform. Most people released a breath, they didn't know they were holding, when she didn't erupt in flames. Octavia smirked. She put her hands in the air and yelled the first words, spoken from the ground, in 97 years. It was no where close to 'One giant leap for man kind', but it fit the situation.

"We're back, Bitches!"

They all rushed out of the container. Thomas, Reagan, Ashlyn, and Laura with them. 98 of the 100 originally sent to earth actually touched the ground.

**A/N I know it's short, but it's something**


End file.
